


According to Plan

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, Sweet Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: Hopper decides to take you away to Chicago for the Valentine’s Day weekend, but, little do you know what’s up his sleeve.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Special Valentine’s Day Big Bang! Sorry if it’s not as explicit as you would have wanted, but…that didn’t seem appropriate for what the story was about. I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> Prompts Used for This One-Shot:  
> 🏩Romantic Getaway (Requested by @kate110199)  
> B5. Overly Romantic-Gesture (Requested by Anonymous)  
> Can I request a fic where Hopper and Reader go away on a trip together, please? (Requested by Anon)

“Okay, so, the numbers for all of our emergency contacts are posted on the fridge,” you reminded your niece as Hopper continued to funnel suitcases into the back of your SUV. “And, remember, if anything happens-”

“-to ‘please page’ you!” Matilda cut in, chuckling as a sweet gesture to calm your nerves.

Though El was technically old enough to stay home by herself, the idea of leaving her alone at the cabin for an extended weekend didn’t exactly sit well with Hopper. _That Mike kid’s gonna pull something_ , he had said. _Especially with the damn holiday this weekend_.

It seemed to be the best option to ask your niece to spend the weekend with her, which, as a college student, she was more than willing to take this as an opportunity to earn some extra cash while doing virtually nothing.

“Are we all set…?” Hopper asked behind you, leaning against the doorframe of the cabin as he fisted his hands in his pockets, jiggling his car keys as an attempt to rush you.

“She’ll probably be back in the next few hours,” you said, leaning in to hug her goodbye before reaching for your purse on the kitchen table. “Jonathan Byers usually drops her off after he picks up his brother, but, if for some reason she’s not home, their number is on-”

“-I know, Aunt (Y/N). _The fridge_ ,” she smiled, patting you assuredly on the back before waving politely at Hopper.

“Come on,” Hopper chuckled, rolling his eyes before waving back to Matilda. “Thank you again, Matty. There’s some cash in the cookie jar, so feel free to order whatever food you want. She usually just eats the Eggos in the freezer, but I’m not going to subject you to that.”

He placed a guiding hand to your lower back and tried to usher you out of the cabin as you continued to repeat information to your niece.

“Goodnight!” he interrupted you, opening the passenger door for you and ushering you inside. 

You bit the inside of your cheek as you itched to say more to her. It felt as if you were leaving your own daughter behind for the first time. A small part of you didn’t want to leave, but, as soon as Hopper climbed into the driver’s seat and shot you a warm smile, your worries were quickly calmed. You reached across the console and intertwined your fingers with his, sighing smoothly as you looked over the contours of his face.

“She’ll be okay,” he smiled, squeezing your hand before starting up the engine of the car, some random tune humming in the speakers as you smiled at him.

He always knew how to make you calm.

⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺

“You really are the cutest, you know that?” Hopper asked, shooting you a wink as you continued to drive on the road, the past thirty minutes going by in a blur. “Just…you’re just so protective of El. It’s really sweet.”

“I don’t understand why I get so _maternal_ with her,” you shrugged, rubbing your free hand up and down your thigh nervously. “She’s such an amazing girl, and…you’re such a great father to her.”

He smiled at you warmly, his eyes soft as he looked over at you, picking up your hand to press a gentle kiss to it, “Thank you, but, I wouldn’t be half the father I am if it wasn’t for you.”

“Oh, yes you would,” you teased, rolling your eyes with a lighthearted smile. “I love you.”

“ _I love you more_ ,” he murmured against your hand, finally releasing you as he needed to turn onto the interstate.

⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺

It only took two more hours until you were driving into the bustling city of Chicago, snow lightly dusting the hood of your car as he pulled up to the St. Jane. Your eyes widened, not knowing which hotel that Hopper had decided on for the weekend. You would have been content staying in a local Motel somewhere; you surely didn’t expect the extravagance of a five-star hotel.

“Jim, are you sure we can afford this?” you gasped, unclasping your seatbelt as a bellhop rushed to the car to begin loading a cart with your luggage.

“Okay, stop worrying for, like, ten minutes,” he laughed, wrapping his arms around you and pressing a kiss to your temple. “I have my ways, alright? Just…enjoy this. You _never_ get to enjoy things.”

“…okay,” you murmured, a small smile tugging at your lips as you looked into his glimmering blue eyes, which never failed to get you to do anything he wanted you to. 

“Let’s go check in,” he drawled, moving his arm to wrap around your waist as he led you inside and to the counter.

After a few minutes of the concierge looking through different reservations, she smiled once she came upon the one labeled _Hopper_. Her eyes widened as she looked at the notes attached, a knowing smirk playing on her face as she handed you a gift certificate.

“Your services are ready now if you’d like to go,” she chirped as you took the piece of paper in your hands.

You narrowed your eyes, looking over the details listed before squeaking out a foreign noise, turning to Hopper with wide eyes when you realized that he had basically paid for a complete make-over for you.

“Seriously?” you giggled. “Jim, this is really too much-”

“-Just let me spoil you,” he groaned, pressing a firm kiss to your cheek. “I will worry about unpacking, just grab your dress and shoes. Meet me down here at that time. We have reservations somewhere nice.”

You shook your head as your cheeks reddened, pressing a kiss to his lips, his mustache tickling your upper lip.

“Alright, I guess I’ll see you at 7:30,” you smiled, patting his cheek playfully before heading to the elevator, choosing the Spa level floor at the top of the hotel.

⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺

He really did pull out all of the stops for you: a deep-tissue massage, a nail appointment, hair styling, and, even, make-up. You almost seethed with anger for him spending so much on you, especially when all you got him was a thrift shop watch as a present. 

A tiny part of you wondered what your boyfriend had up his sleeve, especially since all the two of you ever did for Valentine’s Day was fuck a bunch and _maybe_ watch a romantic movie. Coming all the way out to Chicago was certainly a little out of character for him, but you didn’t put up much of a fuss. You loved the idea of having him all to yourself for a long weekend, especially when it was so far away from Hawkins. 

You looked in the mirror and slightly tussled your freshly-cut curls, puckering your red lips to pass the time. You straightened out the clinging fabric of your skin-tight dress before looking at your watch once more. _7:08._ There was absolutely no way you would be able to wait until 7:30; you’re nerves were far too on edge to pace back and forth in the lobby.

You huffed out an impatient sigh and decided to go to your hotel room after having gotten a spare key from the receptionist. Hopefully, Hopper would be wrapping up his going-out ritual and you could leave a little early. After all, you did bring your camera; maybe the both of you could take some photos out on the town. Once you approached the numbered door on the ninth floor, you slid your key into the lock and opened the door slowly, gasping at how large and spacious the space was. _He rented a suite_.

You walked inside and quietly shut the door, admiring the living area and the kitchen. You smiled when you saw a tray of slightly-burnet peanut butter cookies, your favorite, resting on a cookie sheet on the oven. Definitely not homemade, but it was surely made with love.

Your head shot up when you heard an expletive hiss out of Hopper’s mouth, assuming it was coming from the bedroom. You walked over as quietly as you could, carefully steadying yourself on your long heels as you perched into the doorway.

Your lips parted in shock as you saw Hopper frantically tossing rose petals over the bed and floor. You had to stifle a giggle as he attempted to not ruin the patterns he was trying to accomplish. He hadn’t finished getting ready, though he looked absolutely breathtaking in his dark navy dress pants and white dress shirt, which was unbuttoned just enough so you could see a peak of his chest. His hair remained a mess, only black socks clinging to his fast-moving feet.

You cleared your throat eloquently, scaring the shit out of him. He turned around, clutching his chest before his eyes went comically wide. He started looking around frantically, his cheeks reddening, “W-What are you doing up here? I said I would meet you downstairs.”

“I got bored; they finished, like, twenty minutes ago,” you shrugged, suddenly feeling awkward in front of him.

His eyes roamed over your body and he chuckled, biting his lip as he landed on your hips. He cleared his throat and shook his head, “This is all wrong. I still have to trim my beard and style my hair and put on-”

“Hey,” you chuckled, walking up to him and cupping his strong jaw. “What’s got you so damn jittery?”

“I just wanted this to be perfect,” he whined, tossing the bag of rose petal across the room before sitting on the edge of the bed. “This was supposed to be a surprise.”

“You didn’t have to do all this for me,” you teased, poking his shoulder playfully with a freshly-manicured nail. “I would have fucked you anywhere, you didn’t need all the rose petals.”

He chuckled and shook his head, resting his face in his hands, “But I wanted to make it different.”

“Why?” you asked with a smile, a flirtatious tilt present in your voice as you sat down next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his thigh.

“Everything was supposed to be perfect,” he sighed, resting his forearms on his thighs as he looked over at you. “I mean, you look perfect. I look like I got beat up.”

“Oh, hush,” you drawled, smacking his shoulder playfully. “You’re perfect. You never have to go to these impossible lengths just to make me happy. You do know that, right? I just figured that after being together for so long, you would know that, but clearly…”

“You talk too much,” he shook his head and smiled sweetly, grabbing your hand before turning to you. “You…you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and El.”

You inhaled sharply through your nose as you saw the yearning in his eyes, a soft smile appearing under his mustache, “I didn’t think that I would ever have a second chance after Sarah. Then, El came along, and…then you just completed the puzzle, you know? That sounds so lame, but…I don’t really know how else to describe it. You are _everything_ to me.”

You grinned widely, your eyes shifting between his earnest eyes and trembling lips. Your cheeks reddened under his praises as he shifted, brushing his fingers across our cheeks, “I am so, _so_ in love with you. I’ve never felt like this with anyone before you. _No one_. You’re it…you’re the one I was always supposed to end up with.”

You felt a tear escape your eyes as you smile twitched, shock engulfing your features as he slid down from the bed and knelt onto his right knee. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small, blue velvet box, opening it up to reveal a plan silver band holding a diamond in the middle.

“I had this silly plan to do this at dinner. El said I should put it in your champagne, but…you don’t like champagne, so…” he trailed off, chuckling lightly before holding your hand softly in his. “I mean, things never go according to plan for us, so why should this be any different, huh?”

You chuckled, starting to cry a little harder as he took the ring out of the box and squeezed your hand a little tighter, searching your eyes, “I don’t want to go one day without knowing that we belong to each other. I just…I want to spend _forever_ with you if you’ll let me…will you let me?”

You nodded your head, a face-splitting grin plastered on your face as you surged forward, pressing your lips against his passionately before murmuring against him “Yes! Oh my god, yes, yes, _yes!_ ”

You peppered kisses all over his face, never wanting to leave him. He pulled a part from you and pursed his lips, “Just so we’re crystal clear, I _am_ asking you to marry me.”

“Yes, I know that, dumb ass,” you laughed, stretching out your fingers to him as he slid the band down your ring finger. You jumped up and down excitedly on the bed, pulling him up by his collar so that he collapsed on top of you. 

He chuckled, pressing kisses across your jaw, “We’re gonna miss our reservations!”

“Oh, _fuck_ dinner,” you laughed, wrapping your legs around his waist snugly. “I’d rather eat you up, instead.”

He smiled sweetly, pressing kisses across your exposed collarbone and holding onto you tightly, “Same here, but I just wanted to give you the option.”

The next few minutes passed in giggles and proclamations of love, both of your clothes carefully placed in small piles besides the bed. He hovered over you, cupping your cheek gently in his own before pressing a lingering kiss to your lips. You smiled against him, reaching down to grasp his member in your hand.

“God, I can’t wait to fuck you for the rest of my life,” you chuckled, guiding him to your entrance with a smirk.

“Why wait?” he murmured, kissing down your neck as he slowly slid himself inside of you.

You gasped, never able to get used to how he felt inside of you. You’d been together for years, but every time felt like the first time with him. His arms wrapped under your shoulders in an effort to hold you impossibly close to him as he began to thrust inside of you.

You smiled, arching your neck and back as he found that familiar bundle of nerves against your walls, “I fucking love you so much.”

He whimpered against your neck, his thrusts deeper and harder while still remaining slow, “You have no idea how much I love you.”

You giggled, lifting his face up so that you could kiss him, your hips rocking up into his. It didn’t take long for the both of you to reach your peaks, tears streaming down your face as he whispered countless _I love you’s_ in your ear, holding you impossibly tight as he came inside of you.

You breathed harshly into each other’s mouths, your eyes bearing holes into one another as you came down from your highs. He slid himself out of you, immediately spooning you and nestling his face in the crook of your neck, pressing kisses along the skin there.

“You know…I think there’s a rule against non-virgins wearing white on their wedding day,” you drawled, rubbing patterns along his forearms.

He hummed against you, a smile on your shoulder, “Guess your dress is going to be black, baby girl.”

“Oh, shut up,” you chuckled, turning your head so you kissed his lips chastely. “You’re going to hate me but I’m really hungry.”

“Pizza?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Chicago-style!” you realized, a wide smile spreading across your face.

“You’re such a nerd,” he teased, pressing a kiss to your cheek before walking towards the phone.

Sure, dinner didn’t go according to plan. But…some of the best things never do.


End file.
